


i wanna sleep next to you

by carstairsbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carstairsbane/pseuds/carstairsbane
Summary: 5 times jace and simon shared a bed before they got together and 1 time they shared a bed as a couple





	i wanna sleep next to you

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic for the wonderful [capstevierogers](http://capstevierogers.tumblr.com).
> 
> The POV jumps around a bit, sorry :/ but I hope you enjoy it!

**1**

The first time it happened, they'd been watching _Ghost Rider_ in Jace's room.

Despite the whole thing being Isabelle and Clary’s idea, they'd slipped off halfway through the movie, leaving Jace and Simon alone. The pair had never really spent much time alone together but since the movie was already playing they decided to continue watching.

Well, Simon decided to continue watching. Jace on the other hand was getting increasingly distracted by Simon who was mouthing along to the lines with a massive grin on his face. Clary’s words about Simon being able to recite every line from every Nicolas Cage movie rang through Jace’s head and he smiled softly.

As the movie came to an end Simon looked over at Jace who glanced away hastily.

“Do you want to watch another one?” Simon asked, sorting through the collection of movies that Clary had brought in with her earlier.

“Sure, why not?” Jace responded. “You choose.”

Simon grabbed _National Treasure_ and got up to put the movie on. Jace rolled his eyes at Simon’s choice, chuckling softly. When Simon sat back down on the bed, Jace couldn't help but notice that Simon was sitting a bit closer than before, their thighs almost touching. Jace shook his head, trying to focus on the movie rather than how close Simon was to him.

***

Some time later, Jace was woken abruptly by the sound of a phone ringing and was immediately aware that Simon was sleeping against him, head resting on Jace’s shoulder. The phone rang several more times, seemingly more insistent each time, before Simon woke up. Eventually he opened his eyes, groaning in frustration.

“You should probably answer that,” Jace said softly. Simon’s head snapped up, realising that he’d fallen asleep on Jace. He shuffled closer to the edge of the bed to grab his phone.

“Whoever it is clearly needs to speak to you,” Jace continued. “They’ve been calling for a while.”

“Uh, right. Yeah. Thanks.”

Simon’s phone rang again and he finally answered, pulling on his shoes as he did so.

“Hey, mom… Yeah, I was just watching some movies with a friend.” He paused to smile at Jace, waving as he headed out of the door. “I’m leaving now, I’ll be back soon.”

As the door shut behind Simon, Jace let his head fall back on the pillow, trying and failing not to think about Simon and what the warmth Jace felt for him could possibly mean.

 

**2**

The second time Jace and Simon shared a bed was a couple of weeks later. The gang were at the Lightwood’s home in Idris. They'd arrived early that morning and the day had been a blur of meeting after meeting with the Clave. By the time they arrived back at the house everyone was exhausted and just wanted to go to bed.

Alec and Magnus immediately disappeared upstairs to Alec’s room and Isabelle dragged Clary towards her room not long afterwards. Luke had already offered to take the couch so Jace was heading to his room when Simon stopped him.

“Wait, where am I meant to sleep?”

Jace shrugged, looking around the living room. “There's always the floor.” Simon’s face fell so Jace continued, “Or you can share with me?”

Simon hummed hesitantly and Jace felt oddly hurt by his response. Sharing a bed surely wouldn’t be that bad. Friends shared beds all the time, didn’t they? Jace had thought that he and Simon had at least reached the point of friendship by now but maybe he was wrong.

“Look, I don't know about you but I find floorboards really uncomfortable to sleep on so my bed is probably your best option. I'll make a barrier of pillows between us if it'll make you feel better?” Jace asked, trying to keep his voice light.

“No, you don't have to do that, it'll be fine. Anyway, it’s not like we’ve never fallen asleep in the same bed before.”

Jace blushed. Simon wasn’t wrong, but falling asleep while watching a movie together seemed very different from sharing a bed all night. Simon grabbed his bag of the floor and nudged Jace gently, pulling him from his thoughts.

“You’d better not snore!” Simon said.

Jace shoved Simon lightly in response before leading the way to his room.

They lay awkwardly in bed at first, both hyper-aware of the other's presence, and tried not to accidentally brush limbs. Eventually their drowsiness got the better of them and they drifted off to sleep.

***

Simon woke first the following morning to a numb feeling in his arm and a weight on his leg. Apparently Jace had moved a lot at night and had ended up lying on top of Simon’s arm with one leg flung over one of Simon’s.

Simon looked over at Jace and was hit by a wave of affection. He looked so peaceful and untroubled when he was asleep, face unmarked by the stress of the situation with Valentine and the pressure the Clave was putting on him. Simon carefully attempted to extract himself without disturbing Jace but as he pulled his arm free the movement caused Jace to stir, humming sleepily.

“Morning,” Jace murmured, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. As he moved his hands away from his face, Jace seemed to realise what had happened and quickly moved to the other side of the bed embarrassed.

“Shit, dude. Sorry. I didn't mean to invade your personal space.” Jace rubbed a hand nervously through his hair, glancing away from Simon.

“It's fine, don't worry about it,” Simon responded. He offered Jace a soft smile before leaving the room, resolutely trying not to think about how he’d liked waking up next to Jace.

 

**3**

The next time Jace and Simon shared a bed they were in London. Some of Valentine’s men had launched an attack which had affected the local vampire clans. When the London Institute had requested assistance from those who were more acquainted with how Valentine had been operating recently, Alec had decided to send them Jace and Simon.

Magnus had set up a Portal so they’d arrive in London early in the morning. The head of the Institute quickly introduced them to the team they’d be working with, before asking them to fill the group in about everything they knew of Valentine’s plans. The rest of the day was spent talking to anyone who they thought might have some information.

Upon returning to the Institute, Jace and Simon were given dinner before being dragged to a debriefing. At the end of the meeting, a young Shadowhunter called Molly offered to show them where they’d be sleeping.

“I’m afraid we’ve only got one free room. After the attacks a lot of Shadowhunters from around the country came down to help us so we’re a bit short on space.” She opened the door, revealing a small room with just a double bed and a chest of drawers and added, “If sharing’s a problem we can probably find a spare mattress or something.”

Jace turned to look at Simon, one eyebrow raised in question. Simon just shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips.

“This’ll be fine, thank you,” Jace answered.

“Great! Well, if you need anything else just let me know,” Molly said, heading back down the corridor.

Jace and Simon got ready for bed in comfortable silence.

“So…” Jace finally said, gesturing at the bed.

Simon wasted no time, settling on one side of the bed and patting the empty space next to him.

“Come on then, it’s not like we’ve never shared a bed before,” Simon remarked lightly, grinning at Jace.

***

When Jace woke he was immediately aware of Simon’s presence at his side. He was pressed against Jace, one arm flung over him. Jace flushed at the proximity but made no attempt to move as he didn’t want to wake Simon. He’d seen how tired Simon had looked last night and thought he should get as much sleep as possible.

Unable to fall back to sleep himself, Jace started thinking about Simon. When he’d first met Simon, there was something oddly endearing about him but Jace never thought he’d see Simon as anything more than just Clary’s friend. He never imagined that he’d become friends with Simon, that they’d be going on missions together and sharing a bed. _More than once_ , his brain helpfully supplied. But most of all, Jace never imagined the way that Simon would make him feel, the way he longed to spend time with him, to talk with him and get to know him.

Jace lost track of time but Simon eventually woke up, nuzzling closer to Jace in his sleepy state.

“Hey, Simon,” Jace said softly. Simon blinked up at Jace, shifting to rest his head back on his own pillow.

“Sorry,” Simon chuckled, “I’m a cuddler.”

“I don’t mind.” Jace and Simon stared at each other for a while, Jace’s hand ghosting over Simon. An insistent knock on the door interrupted them, reminding them that they had a mission to get on with.

 

**4**

Jace and Simon started spending more and more time together following their joint mission. It wasn’t unusual for Simon to crash at the Institute and Elaine was always more than happy to set up the guest bedroom for Jace.

One night, after helping Jace and Clary a particularly long and gruelling mission, Simon wound up staying at the Institute. He’d made use of the Institute’s unusually powerful showers, specially designed to wash off demon blood according to Jace, and had been sleeping peacefully for a couple of hours when he was woken by an insistent banging on his door.

Padding softly over to the door he found Jace standing on the other side, eyes red and breathing heavily.

“Jace, what-”

“Simon! Oh, thank goodness. You’re ok.” Jace threw his arms around Simon, hugging him tightly. When he pulled away, Simon placed his hands on Jace’s arms, searching his face for a sign of what was going on.

“Yeah, I’m ok. But what about you? Jace, what happened?”

Jace just shook his head so Simon pulled Jace into his room, kicking the door shut as he guided Jace to sit on his bed. Sitting down carefully beside him, Simon rubbed Jace’s back soothingly as Jace’s breaths gradually slowed to normal.

“Jace?” Simon’s tone was full of worry. Jace raised his head to look at Simon, looking so distressed that Simon instinctively wrapped an arm around him.

“I had a nightmare. Nothing new. I’ve had the same one a few times over the past couple of weeks. Ever since Valentine’s last attack. But it was worse tonight for some reason. He was coming after me like he usually does but then he suddenly turned, starting going after someone else. Towards you. And he… he…” Jace stopped, fresh tears streaming down his face.

Simon pulled Jace closer to him, letting him cry it out while he continued rubbing Jace’s back soothingly and muttering reassuring words. Simon didn’t know how long they were sat like that but eventually Jace’s sobs subsided and he turned to look at Simon, eyes red.

“You should try to get some sleep. Stay here for the rest of the night,” Simon suggested. “If the nightmare comes back and you wake up again I’ll be right here. That way you’ll know that I’m ok. That _you’re_ ok.”

Jace just nodded, exhaustion hitting him as he shuffled around and settled down in the bed. Curled up on his side he looked so small and Simon’s heart ached. Jace had been through so much and Simon knew that they probably didn’t know half of how Jace was feeling. He was so used to keeping his emotions hidden that these moments of vulnerability were rare but so much more intense.

Simon lay down next to Jace, reaching his hand up to run his fingers gently through Jace’s hair until his breaths evened out and slowed, asleep at last.

 

**5**

The next time Simon crashed at the Institute, he was woken up by Jace in the middle of the night again.

“Simon, it’s Jace. I’m coming in.” Grateful that he didn’t have to get out of bed, Simon sat up and turned on the bedside lamp as Jace opened the door. He shuffled into the room, wrapped in a blanket and pouting. Simon bit back a laugh.

“Move over,” Jace said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“What are you doing?” Simon asked with a  smile, not waiting for Jace’s response as he made room for him.

“The heating in my room’s broken and I get cold easily.” Jace explained as he snuggled into the bed. “I figured sharing a bed might help.”

“Jace, I’m a vampire. I don’t exactly emit a lot of body heat!”

“Right,” Jace sighed. “Well, I can just go.”

“No, don’t be silly. You’re here now.” Simon shifted closer to Jace, making sure Jace was covered by the blanket so he didn’t make Jace cold, and wrapped his arms around him. “Better?”

“Yeah. Thank you.”

Simon just hummed in response, already halfway asleep again.

***

By the time Simon woke in the morning, Jace had gone. Quickly getting dressed, Simon went to find him, eventually spotting him in the training room with some other Shadowhunters.

“Hey,” he said, approaching Jace.

“Hey, Simon. Sorry I vanished this morning, I just needed to clear my head.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. But, uh… Can we talk?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Uh, maybe somewhere more private?” Simon rubbed the back of his neck nervously, looking around at the crowded room.

Jace led Simon through the Institute and up several staircases until they reached the roof.

“No one should come up here for a while.”

Jace’s heart was pounding. Simon took a deep breath and started to speak.

“So, uh… I guess I wanted to talk about us. Because I love spending time with you and I feel like I can talk to you about anything and you’ve become one of my closest friends over the past few months but I can’t help wondering if maybe there’s something more between us. And maybe I’m just misreading the signs because I’m looking, hoping, for any indication that you might feel the same way I do and… Basically what I’m getting at here is that I like you, Jace. As more than friend.” Simon stopped, looking down at his feet and fidgeting with the zip of his hoodie.

“Simon.” Jace’s voice was calm despite the fact that his heart was beating a mile a minute. “Simon, please look at me.” Simon raised his head. “You weren’t misreading the signs. I _do_ feel the same.”

Simon beamed brightly and Jace felt his heart soar. He’d always thought that Simon looked beautiful when he smiled and knowing that he was the reason for that smile made it even better.

“How could I not feel the same about you? I think you’re amazing, Simon. So, um… will you go out with me?”

Simon stepped closer to Jace, reaching out to lace their fingers together.

“Yes.”

 

**+1**

The first time they shared a bed as a couple was a few weeks into their relationship. They’d been watching movies in Simon’s room when Jace yawned as said he needed to go to bed.

“Stay here,” Simon said from where his head was resting on Jace’s chest, fingers running gently up Jace’s arm.

“I already am, Simon.” Jace chuckled softly. “Your mom set up the guest room for me earlier, remember?”

“I remember, but that’s not what I meant. I meant stay _here_ , in my room, with me.” Simon sat up, looking up at Jace, eyes bright.

“Yeah.” Jace grinned, taking Simon’s hand. “I like the sound of that.”

This time was different from the previous occasions when they’d shared a bed, it felt more intimate now that they were actually together, _better_.

Jace was lying on his back, Simon pressed against his side with his head on Jace’s shoulder. He had one arm resting protectively over Jace’s body and their legs were tangled together. Simon’s skin was cool against Jace’s but not uncomfortably so. In fact, Jace found it reassuring to know that Simon was there.

Simon tilted his head up to give Jace a kiss goodnight and it wasn’t long before the pair drifted off to sleep, soft smiles on their faces.

***

Simon woke to a ray of light on his face and almost fell out of bed moving to avoid it. It had been months since he’d become a Daylighter but he still sometimes found himself shying away from the sun, often in the mornings when he wasn’t fully awake.

Jace was still sleeping next to him, looking calmer and more peaceful than Simon had seen in months. Simon smiled softly, taking in his boyfriend’s sleeping form and thinking about how far they’d come.

Reaching up a hand to let the sun dance through his fingers Simon thought about how it was Jace’s blood that meant he could enjoy moments like this. How Jace had risked his life letting Simon drink from him. How Jace’s angel blood had allowed Simon to see the sun again, experience its warmth on his skin, without worrying about burning up.

But mostly Simon thought about his time with Jace and how truly grateful he was that Jace had found his way into his heart. How Jace could brighten any day just by being there with him and showing Simon as much love as Simon felt for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [carstairsbane](http://carstairsbane.tumblr.com).


End file.
